


Take off your clothes

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 尾巴小漫画的后续德姆斯特朗拽X霍格沃兹哈





	Take off your clothes

       Draco的袍子充满了他身上山楂似的酸涩甜香，Harry把自己的脸埋在毛领之中贪婪地呼吸着Draco的气味，又拥抱着Draco尽情感受着Draco的温暖。  
       这是他们开始交往之后——自三强争霸赛在霍格沃兹相遇接着经过了一段伤感又甜蜜的长期异地通信恋之后——Draco第一次邀请Harry来到他的学校德姆斯特朗做客。Harry突发奇想地把Draco的外套袍子披上身的时候他真的没有想那么多，他怎么知道Draco会突然回来还把他直接捉拿在现场。  
       还好Draco没有对他的行为说什么，只是静静地拥抱着他而不做其他动作……  
       才怪！  
       “你在干嘛！”  
       Harry惊慌地感受到Draco的手突然从他的身后慢慢探进了袍子里，又极其缓慢而色情地在Harry身上游移至前胸正试图解开Harry的衬衫扣子。  
       “Harry……”Draco在Harry耳边轻轻地说着，口中呼出的热气暖暖地喷在Harry的耳边和侧颈，Harry听到Draco的声音明显压抑着笑意，“除了外套，你是不是也偷拿了我的衬衫。脱下来我检查一下。”  
       Harry挣扎着想要后退想要离开让他开始面红耳赤的那双手，但Draco另一只放在Harry后腰上的手仍紧紧地环抱着他不让他动作。  
       “我没有……”Harry试图推开Draco，但Draco突然一个倾身吻住了Harry的唇不让他继续说话，柔软温热的嘴唇和Draco看起来的疏远清冷的气质完全不同，Harry红着脸伸出自己的舌尖舔过Draco的唇，Draco敏锐地捕捉到Harry也用自己的舌头对Harry的口齿唇舌发起攻击，而手上仍继续着解开扣子的动作。  
       缠绵而霸道的亲吻亲的Harry大脑都有些发晕，在迷迷糊糊的亲吻中的Harry不知什么时候Draco已经在袍子里脱下了他的衬衫。  
       Draco邪笑着看了眼衬衫就把它丢到一边。“确实不是我的，那么裤子呢？”  
       Draco伸出手开始解Harry的裤子皮带。Harry扭动着身体想阻止Draco但是身体却完全使不上力，Harry腰上的那只手正在他的腰侧划着圈圈，像是施了魔力将Harry定在原地。  
       “Draco，我真的只拿了你的外套，其他的都是我自己的衣服……”  
       “既然你想那么穿我的衣服，”Draco的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，随着“咔嗒”一声Harry的裤子皮带被解开，Harry的理智神经也随之崩断。“那就罚你只能穿我的衣服。”  
       Harry还没有反应过来Draco的话是什么意思，他的裤子就被Draco扒了下来。他十分难为情地攥紧了Draco的袍子想把自己裸露的身体遮挡住，此时的他除了Draco的校服外套还披在身上外全身上下只剩下一件内裤。  
       这种羞耻的穿法和男朋友在身前对自己毫不顾忌的炽热目光的灼烤下，Harry感到自己似乎硬了。但Draco却在此时放过了他，他退后了半步坏笑着看着Harry，目光透过外套扫到Harry的下身位置。  
       “只穿我的衣服，你懂我意思？”  
       Harry的面色涨的通红，但他知道自己的男朋友是个喜欢整人耍恶作剧的恶趣味家伙，如果不趁着他的意思做或许还会有更麻烦的事。  
       Harry嗔怪地瞪着Draco但通红的脸只会让他显得诱惑力十足，Draco喉咙一紧，看着Harry隐在长袍外套下对自己的动作，Harry快速地脱下了自己的内裤把它扔在了脚边。  
       Draco盯着Harry在长袍角下露出的一截洁白的小腿、纤细的脚踝和光裸的双足，眼里似乎冒出了血光。他知道现在的Harry在他的外套下不着寸缕，只被沾染满了他的气息的校服外套包裹着，Draco的脑子里现在只有一个声音在大声地叫嚣——  
       想干他。  
       想狠狠地操他。  
       想看到那双漂亮的绿色眼眸被自己干出泪水，想看到救世主在他的身下求饶又哭着索要更多。  
       Harry被Draco狂热的目光惊得一抖，他开始紧张起来，此时的他觉得虽然自己什么也没穿但身体竟然烫的不行，而身前这个人的目光还在给他煽风点火。  
       Draco的手突然了探进袍子里，Harry想躲开却直接被Draco压制在了床上。  
       Harry震惊而迷茫地看着自己上方那双正燃烧着欲火的灰色眼睛，又突然感到一双修长的手轻轻地拂过他的勃起。  
       触碰到Harry的Draco轻笑了一声，握住了Harry的勃起极为恶劣地用手指在那之上套弄撩拨起来，Harry还想要挣扎但被Draco完全压住身体无法动弹。  
       “你果然也想要，对吗，Harry。”  
       Draco的声音低沉而温柔，Harry被他的声音撩动着性器又硬了几分，Harry看到Draco随着他的身体变化而明显笑意愈浓。Draco开始加快手上的动作，Harry发出了一声呜咽接着开始不断随着Draco的手上动作大声喘息，他感到Draco充满技巧性的手似乎卸下了他的全部武装把他粗暴又温柔地丢进了柔软洁白的云端的天堂。  
       不一会儿Harry就在Draco的抚弄下射了出来，白色的浊液喷溅在Draco的外套上十分色情，Harry红透了脸颊不知道该说什么。Draco半眯着双眼目不转睛地看着Harry，他起身从Harry的身上移开，慵懒地半躺在Harry身旁的半边床上。  
       “现在你弄脏了我的衣服，我该怎么向你索取赔偿？”  
       Harry捂紧了外套也坐起身，慌乱而无措地看着此时一脸严肃的Draco。“我会洗干净还给你。”  
       “不需要，洗衣服有家养小精灵。”Draco似乎对Harry的回答很不满意。  
       “那……你想怎么样？”  
       Draco勾唇一笑，握住Harry的手将Harry拉到身前把他的头按在自己的双腿间，Harry看到Draco腿间胀起的一大包物什紧张又恐慌地咽了咽口水。Draco解开了自己的皮带和纽扣，扯下内裤时硕大的性器几乎是打在了Harry的脸上，Harry惊恐地看着眼前夸张狰狞、尺寸惊人的物件又求救地看向Draco。  
       但Draco似乎玩心大开不理会Harry现在示弱的表情，毕竟看到三强争霸赛的冠军在他的身前示弱可不是什么常见的事。  
       “服务我，取悦我，或许我就能原谅你。”Draco慢悠悠地拖长着语调，挺立的性器在空气中昭示着他现在的心情。  
       Harry叹了一口气握住了Draco的阴茎，伸出他灵活的舌头在Draco的分身上小心地舔弄着，一点一点地舔遍整个性器。Draco被这猫爪似的舔舐亲吻挠得整个脑袋都要爆炸，他现在就想立刻把Harry翻过身用自己的老二插进Harry的身体里干得Harry大声地浪叫，但他不能，他知道太心急会让Harry受伤而他绝不会允许任何人伤害Harry更不用说是自己。  
       Harry用他温润紧致的口腔将Draco整个包含住的时候Draco差点就招架不住射了出来，但Draco在做爱时的忍耐力总是分外地强，他贪婪地看着Harry开始弓着身子一起一伏地吞吐着Draco的性器，努力地把Draco吸进喉咙的最深处，压住喉咙的生理不适让Harry的眼角溢出了泪水，但他仍旧卖力地吮吸吞吐着。  
       Harry的口活让Draco愉快地发出了呻吟，他看着Harry平时与他争论吵架但更多是说着情话的嘴此时正包着自己的性器，身上的外套因为没有了手持而散落打开，Harry的身体——从胸口到腹部，到阴茎到双腿都完全地在外套之下展示给了Draco。Harry正无辜而可怜地看着他，绿色的眼里充满了求饶含义的但更勾人的色彩。Draco突然坐起身，毫无防备地性器抵进了Harry喉咙的更深处，Harry差点没压住自己的干呕感惊慌地看着Draco的动作但因自己还在做着口交而看不清Draco在做些什么。  
       只听得一些布料和瓶罐的声音，突然一个异物从Harry身后的穴口插了进去。Harry一个惊呼差点咬了Draco一口，Draco并没有怪他而是抚着他的脑袋拍了拍他的头，“认真点Harry，别怕，我在帮你扩张。”  
       Harry发出了一些呜咽却不敢停下嘴上的动作，Draco的手指在他的身体里抽插着变换角度，在Draco又增加了两根手指时Harry终于忍不住停下来吐出了Draco的硕大。Harry含着Draco的前段含糊不清地说，“Draco……那里不行，快停下……”  
       Draco将手指离开Harry的后穴，抱着Harry翻了一个身，Harry身上的外套因这个动作完全散落铺在了两人身下。口交和扩张让Harry的眼里盈满了的泪水，而Draco还想看到更多还想让他的小人儿变得更加破碎可怜。  
       Draco摘下Harry的眼镜放到一旁，他用手轻抚过Harry的眼睛Harry微微地闭上了眼又好奇地睁开眼看着Draco，Draco低下头在Harry的伤疤处亲吻又向下移动在Harry的唇上落下轻柔的一吻。  
       Draco认真地看着Harry，  
       “别怕，Harry，把你交给我，好吗。”  
       Harry迷蒙地看着Draco，对下来的一切害怕之余又有些期待，他揽过Draco的脖子将他拉下与自己亲吻，然后轻轻点了点头。  
       得到应允的Draco立刻对着Harry的穴口挺身而入，Harry被突然袭来的硬物顶得差点疼晕过去，他用力地抓住Draco的手臂指甲都快掐进Draco的肉里，Harry大口地喘着气企图平息疼痛感。一直在主导玩弄的Draco此时看着正疼痛地不断流泪的Harry却开始心疼起来，他抚着Harry的后背企图消去他的痛感，也停住了自己的深入不敢动作。  
       “Harry，我……”  
       “继续，我可以。”  
       疼痛感过去了的Harry注视着Draco反而安抚起身上的男人起来，他与Draco亲吻着，感受着Draco在他身体里开始从缓慢逐渐到激烈转变的运动，嘴边泄出了停不住的呻吟与喘息。  
       他们平时分开在两个学校里见不到彼此，通过猫头鹰漂洋过海地寄送信件给对方，疏解相思之情只能通过抚摸着信纸页上的一行行墨水字迹想象写下文字时另一人的样子。因而当他们相见时总是控制不住青春期的荷尔蒙，多巴胺与肾上腺激素刺激着少年要在彼此身上留下更多的印记，更多的痕迹，更多的标志。  
       分别的时间越长，相见时的做爱就越激烈。每一次的机会都得来不易，每一次都值得付出生命的代价去珍惜——毕竟Harry不知道自己的生命能走到什么时候，他是背负着命运的救世之星，他的生命时刻受到威胁，而他无亲无故除了不舍在学校的好友们外，他最不舍得离开的人就是Draco。他愿意每一次都用自己的身体的极限告诉Draco他有多爱他，他有多想要他。  
       而Draco也已经对他的身体极为熟悉了，正用力地顶撞着Harry的敏感点往里深插，Harry被刺激地控制不住地颤抖，手上胡乱着脱着Draco的衣服没一会儿就把Draco扒了个精光，Draco抚摸着Harry的大腿根部试图让他冷静下来，而Harry却不敢大声叫喊毕竟这里是Draco的学校Draco的寝室，他怕被别人知道他们正在这里做这种事。  
       Draco似乎发现了Harry正死死地咬着牙不愿叫出声，他又狠狠地往Harry身体里顶了两下Harry爽的惊呼了一声。  
       “Harry，叫出来。”  
       “不行……会有人听到……”  
       Draco又加快了抽插的频率和幅度，每一次都又快又狠。“不会有人听到的，学校注重隐私房间隔音很好，而且我的室友今晚不会回来。”  
       Draco不会告诉Harry是他强迫他的室友今天不准回来的，听了Draco的保证Harry终于放心大胆地开始呻吟大叫起来，随着Draco的抽插节奏不断加快提高Harry的叫声也一浪一浪地更加大声磨人。  
       有了Harry之前的口交和现在紧致温润的肠道的爱抚，Draco很快就在Harry的身体里射了出来，而Harry也在没有抚慰的条件下直接被Draco操射。高潮过后的Harry紧紧地抱着Draco喘息着，Draco安抚地在Harry的脸上不断亲吻。Draco从Harry身体里拔出来时阴茎带出了许多乳白色的精液，一滴一滴地落到他们身下的外套上。  
       “我的衣服越来越脏了，怎么办。”  
       Draco故作疑惑的姿态看着Harry，Harry看了看身下淫靡混乱的样子，沉思了会儿接着轻轻地笑起来对Draco眨了眨眼，坐起身来抬腿跨坐到了Draco身上，用自己的臀缝摩擦着Draco射完精正疲软的性器。  
       “那就让它更脏一点吧。”  
       这么主动的Harry和臀部的动作让Draco立刻又硬了。感受到身后硬物抵着自己的Harry羞得僵硬了一下，但还是慢慢支起身体，双手放在Draco的肩上支撑着自己接着对着硬物坐了下去。  
       “唔……”已经做过一遍了的Harry还是觉得Draco的物件实在大到不行，现在的Draco似乎比刚才又粗了些。“混蛋Malfoy，你怎么，这么大啊……”  
       “是你太紧了，Harry。”  
       Draco用欣赏的眼光看着眼前的诱人风景，Harry坐在他的性器上正上上下下地运动着，Draco双手扶着Harry的腰不时捏揉Harry柔软性感的臀肉，偶尔配合着Harry向下坐的动作向上顶腰，被插到更深处的Harry被刺激地只会高叫着用脏字问候Draco。  
       没一会儿Harry就用尽了力气软软地趴在Draco的身上，Draco抱着他开始用力向上顶，同时探下头在Harry的胸口和腹部舔舐亲吻，Draco的舌头在Harry的乳尖打着圈又狠狠地吮吸起Harry的乳头，Harry舒服地还想要更多的爱抚，他用手摸上了自己的另一边乳头却被Draco抓住了手，Draco轻轻捏了捏另一边乳头，笑嘻嘻地对Harry说，  
       “这些都是我的，让我来。”  
       细密轻柔的吻布满Harry身体的每一寸每一个细微之处，在那之后他们又换了许多姿势，Draco喜欢将Harry的一边腿抬起从侧面插入这样能更好地插到Harry的最深处，而Harry喜欢Draco从后面进入他因为这样他可以和Draco的身体完全贴合在一起，就像一体感受着心脏一同在左边跳动。  
       德姆斯特朗的学校在一个寒冷的地方，被Draco带进来的Harry并不能知道这里的确切地址，但窗外的寒冷并不能影响现在Draco寝室里的火热与高温，两个交缠在一起的身体诉说着对彼此被长久分别的爱与思念。不断的亲吻，不断的抽插，不断的射精，是最原始的性爱，最本质的想法，最真实的爱恋。  
       最后Harry终于精疲力竭地在疲惫与满足之中，在Draco的怀里沉沉地睡着。

       第二天Harry醒来时Draco已经穿好了衣服端着早餐坐在床边温柔地看着Harry，Harry看到自己身上不知道什么时候换上的属于Draco的墨绿色睡衣，又看到了挂在一边的有着毛领的德姆斯特朗校服外套。  
       Harry的耳尖慢慢红起来，“你的衣服……”  
       “家养小精灵的效率很高。”Draco瞥了一眼外套，看着Harry发红的耳朵又愉快地在他耳边轻声说道，“当然你想再弄脏一次我也不会介意。”  
       Harry羞愤地瞪了一眼Draco，又似乎想到了什么似的失落地低下头。  
       “如果你能来霍格沃兹上学就好了，这样我们就可以天天在一起。”  
       Draco心疼地看着Harry爬上忧伤神色的绿色眼眸，伸出手把他抱在了怀里。  
       “你知道我父亲的安排让我只能读这个学校，我母亲不希望我离她太远都无法改变父亲的想法。我也很气愤为什么我不能读霍格沃兹，那样我就可以早点遇见你早点爱上你。”  
       “会吗，如果你在霍格沃兹一年级就认识我，而不是因为我是三强争霸赛的勇士而认识我，还会喜欢我吗。”  
       Harry的声音很轻，Draco却因他的话笑出了声。  
       “笨蛋，我不会在一年级认识你，从我记事起我就知道你的名字了。大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter，谁不认识他呢！如果当时我知道你会去霍格沃兹，说什么都要去霍格沃兹上学。”  
       Harry抬起头看着Draco盈满笑意的灰色眼睛，也笑着揶揄起Draco。  
       “你这种人去了霍格沃兹一定会去斯莱特林，和那群讨人厌的家伙一起整天捉弄嘲笑我，然后我们会成为七年互相看对方不顺眼见面就打的敌人。”  
       “斯莱特林？”Draco听到这个词神情似乎变得有些难过，“Malfoy家世代都是斯莱特林，我也希望能成为他们其中的一员。如果我能去霍格沃兹，在听到你也入学的消息第一时间就会跑去认识你吧，‘没想到Harry Potter真的入学霍格沃兹了，我是Draco Malfoy，你会知道有些巫师生来地位就与他人不一样，这些人只能做你的朋友或者下属，而我，能成为你的男人。’”  
       Draco拖长着语调模拟着或许会发生的他们在霍格沃兹初见的情形，还伸出了右手想和Harry进行初次见面的友好握手。  
       Harry好笑地看着Draco，伸出右手与他十指相扣，骄傲地说，“我想我能自己分辨巫师的好坏，他们会是我的朋友而你永远都不可能成为我的朋友，因为你是我的爱人。”  
       Draco温柔地笑了起来，冬日的阳光从窗外撒进屋内在Draco的金发上翩翩起舞，让他的轮廓又柔和了几分，让Harry尽管正在一个极寒的国家却感受到了前所未有过的温暖。  
       Draco轻轻地在Harry的唇上落下一个吻，又控制不住地不断加深这个吻，Harry回抱着Draco闭着眼回应着Draco的亲吻。只有二人的寝室安静得只能听到两人动情亲吻的暧昧声响。  
       Draco抵着Harry的额头深情而缓慢地诉说道，  
       “无论是成为你的敌人还是你的爱人，无论在霍格沃兹还是德姆斯特朗，有一件事是永远不会变的——Harry，我爱你。”  
       Harry也更加用力地抱紧了Draco坚实宽阔的背，又蜻蜓点水地在Draco的唇上留下一吻。  
       “我也爱你，Draco。”

 

END


End file.
